Restarting in Re:Zero
by Fanfic shuffling
Summary: Alex Cross an Otkau who has died from an heart attack and was picked by Gaia to be reincarnated in Natsuki Subaru as a baby with the potential to change his future. Into a better one First Fanfic Be absolutely honest with me


**Hello there, readers this FanFic+Shuffling this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. So be honest with me is it good, bad or just horribly awful tell me so I can do better in writing.**

 **I do not own Re:Zero or any other anime elements that are mentioned. If I did we would have a season 2 of Re:Zero coming out with the Dub**

Restarting in Re:Zero

Chapter 1: F**k I'm a Baby again even worst I am Subaru

Well, this really sucks death by a heart attack after I just finished binge watching all the anime that I know. I'm dead well at least I died doing what I loved watching and reading all my anime Manga and watching all the shows, eating all kinds of food and playing all kinds video games I am happy with my life no regrets. Off to the afterlife I go I hope it will be fun.

But then a deep and ominous voice said " **Alex** "

Huh who is saying my name? Wait I'm already dead so why should I be scared, I'm dead whatever it is can't hurt me.

" **Alex Cross** "

Okay now I'm getting creeped out who is saying my name is it an angle, demon am I going to hell no if I am I'm screwed. I didn't do anything wrong is it because I stole money from some money from a snotty rich kid who lost his wallet. As I kept on thinking with my internal monologed. I heard the voice again it said

" **Wake Up Alex Cross** "

I woke up startled in a chair with a woman that looked a lot like Eris from Konosuba with pretty sliver hair, with startling green eyes she looked beautiful beyond words. "Thank you, Alex Cross, for the compliments you're a flatter aren't you." Said the Eris look alike. I was blushing wait a, minute did she just read my mind okay, Alex don't think any perverted thought just talk say anything. "Hello" I said awkwardly "what is your name?" I said to the goddess. "My name is Gaia". The now named Gaia said. Okay I'm internal screaming right now " _Gaia the gods and will of the plant and many more titles is talking to me a nobody Otaku nerd"_ I'm wondering what I am doing here with Gaia so decide to just go for it and be super blunt. 'Why am I sitting here with you Gaia?' I said hoping to get answer from the goddess.

With all my knowledge of anime, light novels and manga in my pervious life Gods, Deity's and other divine being really loves to fuck with us mortals like how Zeltretch trolls with Emiya.

She smirked at me like I was a child asking a ridicules question. To Gaia it most likely was but she decides to humor me.

"The reason you're here is because I decide to pluck you from your path in the afterlife You already know this much but it's mostly because I am bored. So I'm going to say this I will send you to an anime of my choice as the main character, and I'll even give you choice of what power you want as longs as it's not overpowered like Gilgamesh's Gates Of Babylon." Gaia Said.

"Why me? Out of so many other people did you decided to choose me?" Alex said with a mixture of shock and surprise.

"I already said this Alex, so I'll say it again because I felt like it and you were the first soul that I saw there is no other reason no more or less do you understand." Gaia says with a look of frustration at my questioning look. I was about to say something then I realized I shouldn't look at a gifted horse in the mouth, so I just nodded along.

"Great So Alex Cross what kind of power or ability would you like for your second life." Gaia said to me.

" _Okay Alex this is your chance to become super strong as long as it isn't overpowered shit that means no Chakra, Ki, Sharingan, Rinnegan or anything related to One piece, Dragon ball Z, Bleach, The Gamer Ability. Wait what about Fairy Tail no I Want to be a mix of Sorcerer, Healer and Fighter what ability can accommodate all three and not be overpowered. Or should I just focus on one path instead of trying to do everything myself. Okay I've decide on what power I want hope she alright with it"_ Alex thought are finally concluded, and he has reached a decision.

'Okay I final decided I want the power of a Dragonslayer from the Fairy Tail Series.' Alex said to Gaia then looked at him in a weird way and Gaia asked "Are you sure that you want this power. If so what element do you want for your Dragonslayer magic Alex Cross."

"I want all of the basic elements and the two special elements. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, from the elements and the two special light and darkness from the only elements." Alex said making sure he is clear and specific on what kind of power that he wants and not leaving anything up to interpretation.

Because Alex has seen a lot of fictional characters become screwed over when it comes to making an wish with open interpretation. Just look at the wish Kiritsugu Emiya made in the Holy Grail War for peace and the Fuyuki Fire that destroyed a whole city.

"Okay Alex goodbye hope you like being a baby again." Gaia Told Alex saying their goodbyes "Wait I'm going to be a baby again." Then when I was about to ask for something. Gaia Just smiled and waved her hands at me and I was enveloped in a white light.

Alex woke up in his second life screaming at the top of his lungs, the first person he saw was a man that looked like an older version of Natsuki Subaru his favorite character. Then Alex start Screaming even though he was a baby he new what world he is in now and who he replaced, he is Natsuki Subaru now he has sixteen years to train himself and prepare himself for Canon. 

**Author note: Okay this is my first Fanfic for all the Re:Zero Fans reading this tell me what are your thoughts opinion on this story so far is it good is it a piece of shit and how can I do better as a writer. Also look at my Re:Zero Challenge of Subaru being The Gamer basically Re:Zero with elements of the Gamer.**


End file.
